The life that no one understood
by BlackveilbridesArmyMember4life
Summary: Andy and his lover Ashley are put through some tough struggles. Will their love be strong enough to get through it?
1. before the story begins

I do NOT own black veil brides. no copyright intended


	2. Chapter 1

The life that no one understood

Chapter 1

My name is Andy sixx I'm in the band black veil brides. With Ashley Purdy who is my boyfriend and if you have a problem with it then fuck you and move on with your life. Jinxx, Jake and C.C were also with us. We where on tour getting ready for our next showing. Im normally not nervous when it comes to going out on stage but tonight for some reason I was terrified. "dude, you ok?" Jake asked worriedly "yeah I'm fine" I chuckled and continued getting ready. Putting my makeup on before going on stage. We were all ready for action. "please welcome, the black veil brides!" the announcer said excitingly and all of our fans screamed on the top of their lungs. I was on the top of the world, I love singing in front of a wonderful group of fans. "let's get this fucking party started" I whispered to myself and started off with the song 'the legacy'.

"With the hands on destiny" I sung as the song ended. The fans cheered with excitement. I decided to do a little stunt for my fans, so I got on an upper balcony while I was singing set the world on fire and as I was about to jump back onto the stage I slipped and landed smack onto my side. I tried not to scream in pain, but fuck did it hurt. I saw Ashley running off stage to where I was. "oh my god Andy!" he yelled frantically when he saw me on the floor "I'm fine" I groaned and stood up "what are you doing?" he asked I could clearly see the fear and panic in his eyes "going to finish the show" I smiled and went back to singing and screaming for my fans. Wasn't going to let something as stupid as my ribs hurting stop me from finishing the show.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The show was over, and I was in agony. "Ashley" I groaned "you ok?" he asked worriedly "no I'm not can we go soon" I whispered trying not to let the pain in my voice be noticed "we will go now" he nodded and told jake and c.c and Jinxx that we were leaving and we all got on the bus. I couldn't hold it anymore I just collapsed on the floor and curled in a ball I was in so much pain. "Andy!" all three of them cried in unison, Ashley was by my side in an instant "get us to the hospital!" Ashley demanded "of course sir" our driver replied. "can't breathe" I panted, gripping my chest " you can make it" Ashley assured me "fuck!" I screamed. "we are here sir" the driver informed us "Andy you have to get up" Ashley sighed "I c-can't" I whimpered "I'll be here to help you" he replied softly. I pushed myself up, trying not to just collapse in pain. I finally stood up and Ashley supported me until we reached a spot in which we could all sit down. "your going to be ok" Ashley reminded me I just nodded. "Mr. Biersack" the nurse called "let's go" Ashley smiled and went with me to get my x-rays. Jake and C.C and Jinxx went to go get food cause we had a feeling we would be here for a while. "well Andy it seems to me that you have broken three of your ribs" the doctor sighed "will I be able to preform?" I asked "not for a while I'm afraid, just take it easy and get some rest and don't move to much it could damage your ribs even more" he replied "how long will I not be able to preform?" I asked "month maybe" he shrugged "this sucks" I pouted "any internal damage?" Ashley asked he was really worried about me. "not that I know of, he would be coughing up blood if there was any. Just keep him rested so he doesn't get internal bleeding" the doctor answered honestly "can we go now?" I whined "yes, you may leave. Oh and you might not want to eat just yet you might throw it back up" the doctor added before leading us to the door. Ashley was supporting me as usual.

"so how bad is the damage?" Jake asked "3 broken ribs, he can't eat at the moment and he can't perform for about a month" Ashley told him "damn" Jinxx commented "let's just get him on the bus" Ashley sighed. We decided to just go home. since we couldn't tour for a while


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"do I really have to lay down the whole time?" I grumbled as Ashley was placing ice packs onto my side "yes, you have to take it easy" he chuckled "damn, this sucks" I sighed wincing slightly "well it's kind of your fault" He replied "oh and how is it my fault?" I asked trying to act all offended "cause you where the one that jumped of the balcony" he replied harshly "oh, right" I said quietly "just take it easy ok. If you need anything just yell" He smiled half heartedly before walking away. I fell asleep 5 minutes later; what the hell why am I at a graveyard,I must be dreaming. "welcome mr. Biersack" a voice whispered "who's there?!" I yelled confused "you don't remember me?" the voice asked "no I don't am I supposed to" I answered even more freaked out "I'm Death, I believe I visited you when you where a lot younger" death snickered "well I can't remember ever meeting someone named death" I replied stubbornly cause I seriously didn't know who this freak was. "I see you broke you ribs" death noted "yeah I did" I nodded. He kicked me in the stomach, I fell to the ground in agony "what-was-that-for?" I gasped "for not remembering me" Death snarled and kicked me again. I felt my bone pierce my lung, I panted for air but each breath was fucking painful. "are-you-trying-to-kill-me?" I asked my voice full of agony "maybe, maybe not" he chuckled. Then I felt myself falling down and down deeper into the ground. I looked down and saw my coffin. "NO! NO! NO!" I screamed and before I knew it I was in the coffin and the door closed and everything was dark. I screamed on the top of my lungs, realizing that I was awake and back in my bedroom. Ashley came barging into my room "are you ok?" he asked "uh...yeah...I'll be uh fine" I sighed "you sure?" he pressed "yeah I'm sure" I assured him. What did it all mean? The graveyard, the death guy, the pain, the coffin what did it all mean?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After about 20 minutes thinking about my dream,I just got up and limped to the kitchen to get something to eat and a monster. "Andy, your supposed to be in bed" Ashley said in a disappointed tone. " I just can't be in that room right now" I sighed and limped to get a donut that they had on the counter. "is something wrong?" C.C asked "no, just a bit freaked out" I shrugged "about what?" C.C asked with Ashley and Jake waiting for my response, Jinxx likes to sleep in so we let him. I told them about my dream, and none of them laughed or thought it was funny business apparently I might be dealing with things greater then expected. "what's with all the depressed faces?" Jinxx asked curiously "Andy just had a dream about him dying" Jake replied quietly. Ashley's fists clenched up when jake said that. I really wanted to comfort him but we made it a rule that we are not to show our feelings for each other to the other band members. He was angry and I needed to calm him down before he did something that he was probably going to regret later. "Calm down" I whispered to him looking at him in the eye "I can't" he growled "yes, you can. Now you calm down before I have to calm you down" I winked and he couldn't help laughing. We just decided to forget about the dream and go about our day, "are you guys coming?" Jake asked cause they were going to meet some of the fans after going to the mall to get new clothes."I can't" I grumbled "sorry I forgot, what about you ash?" Jake replied looking at Ashley i didn't know if I liked the way he was looking at him, Ashley is mine and only mine. "No, I'm staying here with Andy" Ashley answered "Ok" Jake smiled and ran off to catch up with Jinxx and C.C .


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"you really need to stay calm" I sighed "I couldn't help it" he replied looking at me with fear,love and devotion in his eyes. "I doubt I'm actually going to die" I chuckled "you never know" he sighed "thats true. He said that he's seen me before... When I was a child..." I added "have you seen him before?" he asked "I can't remember.. I remember almost dying when I was little but I don't remember ever seeing death." I explained "when did you almost die?" he asked "when I was seven. I got really really sick...my fever was about 107 degrees and I was in pain for days but thats all I can remember" I replied. "you can remember just try" a familiar voice whispered, I shuddered and ignored it.

"you ok?" he asked "yeah, I'm fine" I replied. "I love you" he said gently as he wrapped his arms around my waist "I love you too" I replied lovingly hugging him tightly "how about you sleep in my room tonight." he smiled "but the others" I reminded him "fuck the others I'm tired of hiding our feelings from them. They will find out later anyways" he replied "true" I nodded "when they come back we will tell them alright" he said sternly "alright" I sighed. "go to bed, you need sleep" I nudged him "you come with me" he whined "fine" I chuckled. We went into ash's room, I laid down first cause I needed to rest my side he came into the bed after me. "you ok?" I asked cause he was pretty quiet for Ashely at least "just worried about you" he sighed shakily...was he crying? I jumped up and looked over at him, sure enough I saw tears streaming down his face. "oh ash" I said soothingly, wrapping my arms around him pulling him closer to me. "I just can't loose you" he cried "you won't" I told him, holding him letting him cry. He nuzzled his face into my shoulder and soon enough he fell asleep. "sleep tight love" I whispered before going to sleep myself


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crap, another dream. Just what I need. At least it's not at a graveyard, I sighed in relief but then I heard a loud scream, it sounded like ashley. I began to panic and followed the sound of his screams. "Ashley!" I yelled hoping to hear him respond...nothing even worse. "Ashley!" I yelled louder "Andy!" he screamed and I found him in a dark ally, on the floor, bloody as hell with a dark figure looming over him. "leave him alone!" I growled and crouched protectively over Ashley "well well well Andy did come and saved the day" the figure boomed with laughter "what do you want with Ashley?" I snarled "I used him as bait" the figure replied "to lure me in" I guessed "yes" the figure nodded "well you got me now what?" I asked, Ashley could tell I was going to give myself up for him and struggled to get away from my grip "I just came to give you terrible news" the figure replied "which is what?" I asked getting impatient "your going to die in a few days" the figure sighed and before I could ask any questions he disappeared. I looked over to where Ashley was and he was disappearing, the ally was disappearing and I was falling down again into my coffin for the second time this time the door shut and locked I couldn't escape my death. I shot up from the bed, "shit" I panted "Andy, what's wrong?" Ashley asked "another dream" I sighed "not the same one right?" Ashley asked hope in his voice "no not the same one but worse" I gulped... The words that the figure said stayed with me "your going to die in a few days" playing over and over and over again in my head. "did death show up?" he asked sadly "no...i don't know..." I sighed "what did the thing in your dream say?" Ashley asked "I'm going to die in a few days" I replied honestly "No! No! You can't die! No!" he yelled and began balling again. "hush, I don't know If it's true or not" I whispered hoping to sooth him "I...I..." and he passed out "Ashley!" I cried and shook him, even slapped him a few times before he actually woke up. "huh? What?" he was dazed unaware of his surroundings "you passed out" I told him "I did?" he asked and sat up to quickly and he fell back down "damn it" he groaned "you ok?" I asked "I don't know" he sighed, I placed my hand on his forehead "your a little warm" I sighed. Great, he was so worried bout me that he didn't even notice that he was getting sick. "I feel fine" he grumbled trying to sit up "lay back down" I demanded pushing him back down "I'm fi-" he ran to the bathroom and threw up...he was really sick.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I ran after him into the bathroom. "I feel horrible" he groaned facing the toilet. "Did you eat something you shouldn't have?" I asked "no, I haven't eaten since the day you got hurt" he admitted "maybe that's why your sick, you need food" I was beyond worried, I was outraged too. "I don't feel like eating" he grumbled before heaving again. "your probably dehydrated as well" he nodded. "come on we need to get food in you" I sighed and helped him get to the kitchen. Thankfully he stopped throwing up. "what do you want to eat?" I asked "nothing to meaty" he grumbled "you need to eat Ashley why haven't you been eating?" I asked while I was putting a tv dinner in the microwave "I've been worried about you" he shrugged "when did you start feeling sick?" I asked "when you told us about the dreams, that's partially why I clenched my fists cause I was getting dizzy but I wanted to be there for you so I didn't tell anybody" he replied "you should have told me" I sighed "I know, and I'm sorry for not telling you I just...I don't know" he replied looking down "what's happened to you? You where all happy before." I asked worried about him I was worried to death about him he wasn't my Ashely anymore "you got hurt, and now I know that you could die soon, it's not something I take lightly" he sighed and I could swear I saw those tears that I hate again. I hate making him cry, "Ashley, even if I do go... I can't watch you suffer, you will move on and be you, you will forget I ever existed alright" I demanded "I can't forget you Andy, I will never forget about you. I love you too much to just forget about you. You were my first everything. And I can't loose you, you have to promise me that you will fight...please" he pleaded "I promise" I smiled and gave him his food and he just dove into it. Ashley is becoming my Ashley again. I smiled at the thought


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"we're back!" Jake yelled "welcome back" I smiled giving him a bro hug. "so how was meeting the fans?" I asked really curious I may be gay but I still love seeing all of my female fans and get to know them"well they all wondered where you two were, so we told them that you where injured and of course they flipped and that Ashley was nursing you" Jake replied "i had to nurse him a little bit as well" I sighed nodding my head in the direction where Ashley was sleeping. "what's wrong with him?" C.C asked "he's been starving himself since the day I got injured and he hasn't been sleeping or drinking so he's sick" I explained "damn what's with you two. Getting hurt then getting sick gosh." Jinxx snorted "like our intentions are to hurt ourselves" I glowered, ashley groaned. I ran to his side and started waking him up, "come on Ashley wake up" I pleaded "please" I begged "huh?" he groaned his eyes fluttering open "are you ok?" I asked "I...I think so" he whispered "you sure?" I asked "yeah" he nodded and sat up. "when did you guys get back?" he asked C.C "A while ago" C.C replied. "we have something to tell you guys" Ashley sighed "you two are going out aren't you" Jake guessed "well..yeah how did you know?" Ashley asked "it's kinda obvious" C.C chuckled "how is it obvious?"both me and Ashley asked in unison "well when ever Andy is hurt Ashley always seems to go a bit overboard and when Ashley is upset Andy always comforts him" C.C replied. We looked at each other and looked at the band and then back to each other again "we won't judge" Jake promised "so you guys don't mind us sharing Ashley's room?" I asked wanting them to be ok with it "of course not, we just don't want to hear moaning in the middle of the night" Jinxx laughed "sweet" I smiled and went to move my stuff into Ashley's room.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Who's ready to go clubbing?" Jake asked "I can't go" I grumbled "Ashley you coming?" he asked "I don't think Andy will let me" he sighed "your right I won't you need sleep" I replied sternly "you two are no fun" Jake grumbled "what about you Jinxx are going to go clubbing?" Jake looked over at Jinxx who was drinking a monster "sorry man I'm going out with My fiancée" he smiled "C.C" he said hopeful "Sure I'll go with ya" C.C chuckled putting down his beer before walking away with Jake following him "Play it safe alright" I replied looking at Jinxx "of course" he smiled and walked out the door as well "again it's just me and you" Ashley smiled "yep" I chuckled "are you ok?" he asked looking at my ribs placing his hand on them softly "yeah there just a little sore" I replied "that really scared me you know" He sighed rubbing my side soothingly playing with the bandages "it scared me" I laughed "a lot of people die on the spot after breaking their ribs cause it's too painful for them to breathe and when you went back on stage I thought you were crazy but your stronger then most people" he chuckled softly "You don't have to worry about loosing me" I replied "I can't help but worry" he sighed. "I'm fine" I chuckled "for now" he said quietly "what about you? Are you ok?" I asked pulling him closer to my body "still a little woozy but other then that I'm totally fine" he smiled leaning into me "maybe you should go lie down" I said worriedly "no I'm fine" he replied leaning more into me causing me to wince a little bit. "oh sorry" he said innocently "it's fine. My ribs just can't take that much pressure all at once" I chuckled "do they feel any better?" he asked "a little but not much" I sighed causing me to wince again "maybe you should lie down" he replied pushing me towards the room "your right I probably should" I nodded and laid down on the bed and Ashley came crawling in after me. "try to get some sleep alright" he whispered kissing my nose before curling up against my chest falling asleep. "I'll try" I sighed closing my eyes. No dreams. No nightmares. Finally I could get some sleep. I tried to wake up but I couldn't. What the hell is going on! I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth I may as well have died but I wasn't dead. I was in a permanent sleep.

*Ashley's POV"

Something was wrong. Andy moves around a lot and I mean a lot in his sleep and he hasn't moved once. I woke up seeing him asleep I shook him he didn't wake up. I slapped him he didn't wake up. I poured water on him he still won't wake up. I got up ran to the phone and dialed 911. "what's your Emergancy" a women asked "my friend..he won't wake up" I panicked "where's your location?" she asked "Beverly Hill California, address is 1003 9th street(idk if that's an actual address I made it up)" I responded quickly "help is on the way" she informed me and hung up. I called Jake and told him what was going on and they got back before the medics could even arrive. "was he ok before?" Jake asked rushing to the room Andy and I shared wanting to be with Andy "yeah he was totally fine" I nodded "move! Move! Move!" a deep voice shouted, finally the medics arrived. Jake and I rode with Andy, Jinxx and C.C followed us in Andy's car. "please wake up" I sobbed holding Andy's hand which was getting cold very fast "Get a blanket!" I shouted "why?" Jake asked "he's getting cold!" I said in a rush. They handed me a blanket and I covered him up with a blanket. "god Andy" I said shakily "he's going to pull through" Jake assured me "he's getting weaker!" I cried and punched the bench I was sitting on "Andys strong" he reminded me. I hope your right Jake. I hope your right.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*still in Ashley's POV*

It was clear. Andy was in a coma. The doctors don't know what happened but he possibly won't wake up again. He told me I didn't have to worry about losing him but obviously I do have to worry. "you ok?" Jake asked in a gentle voice like he's afraid that I'm going to hurt him or something "no I'm not ok but I know Andy would want me to be strong for him" I smiled even though I really wanted to cry my heart out. "he will pull through. It's Andy we are talking about" Jake said assuringly "thanks Jake for trying to make me feel better" I replied chuckling. I walked into Andy's room and he was all wired up.. I almost fell to my knees then but I managed to walk over to him and grabbed onto his hand. "you gotta get through this. You promised me that you'll fight, please Andy please fight back" I sobbed. I was hoping to hear him say "I will always fight back" but that's not going to happen I sighed. "do you wish to stay with him?" the nurse asked "yes" I nodded "alright" she replied and left me to my mourning. "ashley you have to eat something" jake said putting a hand on my back. I didn't realize that I have been crying for seven hours straight. "no" I shook my head refusing to leave Andy's side "Andy would want you to keep your strength up" he replied "I miss him Jake. You have no idea how much I miss him" I sniffled. "we all miss him Ash but would Andy want you to just throw away your life to throw away the band just because he's not around?" Jake asked "no he wouldn't" I sighed getting the point and got up. "you can visit him later" jake added and we walked out of the hospital leaving Andy all alone.

*Andy's POV*

Poor Ash. I could feel his tears on my skin. I could hear the sounds of agony coming out of his mouth. I couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried. I'm glad he had Jake. If I don't wake up at least Jake will keep him from going insane. I did promise Ashley that I would fight but it almost seems pointless. I can't do that to Ashley I have to keep trying. I have to for Ashley's sake. I won't give up. I will come back to you Ashley. I promise.

*back to Ashley's POV*

I lost the ability to taste. I lost the ability to see color. I lost the ability to even really breathe. All I can think about is Andy. Everything around me was just a blur. Kind of like in movies where a guy is sitting at a table and it's like the whole world is speeding around him. I was waiting in anticipation. At least if he's dead I know he's not coming back. I don't want him to be dead but it's better then waiting. Then there's Jake who hasn't given up on me like Andy hasn't. Everything might just be ok. Just like Andy promised. Everything will be ok. I'm not giving up on Andy, i won't let myself give up on him but if he does die...I'm going to have to accept that. I know Andy or his spirit will make everything ok. He will always be with me even if he isn't really with me. I smiled for real. "Ashley you smiling" Jake said happily "he will make everything ok" I replied full of joy. He hugged me, Jake the anti-hugs guy gave me a hug. I hugged back and I let my tears come out again but this time they where tears of happiness. We walked out of the little diner and I looked up at the clear sky. 'Andy wherever you are. I know you will make things right again even if your alive or not. Your strong dead or alive. I believe in you. I will always love you and I'll keep the band going. I'll live to make you proud. You will always be in my heart' I thought to myself and continued on walking with Jake back to our house. Back to where it happened. Back to where the love of my life went into a permanent sleep. Back to where our journey began


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

( couple months later )

The doctors could no longer keep Andy in the hospital so we moved him back to his room. The nurse told me how to read the machines and how to feed him and all of that other medical stuff. Most of all I was happy to have him back with me. It was creepy at night to hear the beeping of the heart machine but it was comforting at the same time knowing that he was still fighting. His body temperature was warmer and he would occasionally move his fingers or something. I knew he would fight. He is stronger then a lot of people. He has a purpose in life. He has a reason to fight. I would hold his hand. I would kiss him. I would lay with him. I would keep him updated. It's up to him to wake up not me. I fell asleep next to him one night and I could feel his strength radiating off of him. He was pushing his body to far. I woke up and stroked his face, soothing him telling him to take it easy to stop hurting himself. Next thing I knew it his eyes fluttered open. "Andy! Guys! Andy's waking up!" I shouted and they all came running in waiting with me. Come on Andy you can do it. I had a huge smile on my face. My Andy was back.

*Andy's POV*

I fought harder then I ever did before. My body was on fire. I finally woke up seeing the most beautiful smile in the world. "hey" I croaked "Andy!" Ashley cried and hugged me tightly "easy" I gasped "sorry, I'm just glad to see your eyes again" he laughed and his eyes where blazing with life "how long was I gone?" I asked trying to sit up but my body shook in the process "three months" he sighed "damn" I groaned "are you in pain?" he panicked "no I'm fine" I replied trying to sit up again, Ashley put his arm around my waist helping me to sit up. "thanks" I smiled "just take it easy" he replied "I'll try" I sighed. "How are you feeling?" Jake asked sitting down next to us. "tired, woozy" I answered honestly "no pain?" Ashley asked still supporting me "other then my ribs nope" I smiled "it's great to have you back Andy" Jake smiled but his eyes where sad "it's great to be back" I laughed "you really scared us buddy" Jinxx sighed and gave me a pat on the shoulder. I don't know why but I started to cry, with my family surrounding me I felt complete and happy. I couldn't believe that they stood by my side this whole time. "Andy why are you crying?" Ashley panicked "I'm just so happy" I chuckled, Ashley just smiled at me. "have you been eating?" I asked looking at him deep in the eye "yes I have been eating" he replied honestly "good" I sighed in relief "Jake convinced me that you wouldn't want me like that all skin and bone so I ate" he replied "oh, that reminds me, Jake?" I said looking over at Jake now "yeah Andy?" he asked not really looking at me I know he had feelings for Ashley and now that I'm back he can't have him. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Ashely when I was in a coma" I replied "it's not a problem" he shrugged "hey Ashley why don't you go take a shower or something I have to talk to Jake for a moment" I sighed. Ashley gave me a worried/questioning look but he walked out of the room. "Jake. I know you had or still have feelings for Ashley and i just want to make sure that the fact that I have him and you don't doesn't change our relationship with each other. I don't want the band to be changed because of this" I replied a little more coldly then what I meant "it's not always about you, you know" Jake sighed and stood up "what's that supposed to mean?" I growled "it's not always about what you want" he snapped and I could tell that he regretted doing that and looked down "are you saying that you don't want us to be friends?" I pressed "no I do" he sighed "then what's bothering you Jake? Something is obviously wrong" I asked growing concerned "it's nothing I'm fine" he lied and left the room. What's wrong with Jake? "can I come in now?" Ashley asked in a small voice "yes" I answered and he walked in looking worried "is everything alright?" he asked sitting down next to me "I'm ok but I'm worried about Jake he seems different" I admitted "Jake? Why would anything be wrong with him?" he asked but I could hear the worry in his voice he cared about Jake a little more then I would like but I can't go judging on him now not after all he's been through. "I don't know if there is anything wrong with him but he seems upset about something" I replied "I could go talk to him" Ashley suggested "if you want to" I shrugged and he got up and left. Leaving me in the dark with unpleasant thoughts of what's about to happen.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Ashley's POV*

Andy was worried about Jake and I was beyond worried. I shouldn't care about him this much but he pulled me out of the dark. He wasn't in the house so I went to go check outside "Jake? You out here?!" I called out. No answer "Jake!" I yelled again...he was gone. I walked back into Andy's room, giving up. "did you talk to him?" Andy asked "no, he's gone" I sighed "what gone?!" Andy shouted and sat up to quickly for his body to handle "calm down, you have to stay down" I reminded him and pushed him back down gently "Jakes gone" Andy sighed in a disbelieving tone "I'll check to see if his stuff is here" I sighed and went into Jakes room. Nothing...empty he left. Jake left. Jinxx came up behind Me and placed a hand on my shoulder.I looked down I was pissed at the world for making me choose between the two people I loved the most. For almost taking Andy away and for taking Jake away. "he's gone" Andy panted he was out of bed and leaning against the door frame "you shouldn't be out of bed" I accused "I don't care, my band mate is gone I can't just lay around" he replied. We all tried to call Jake it went straight to voice mail. "Jake please pick up" I said shakily into the receiver. We all just gave up and fell asleep. It was about midnight when I heard my phone vibrate. I got up from Andy's arms and answered my phone "hello?" I said groggily "it's me" a familiar voice sighed "Jake?" I asked hopeful "who else" he chuckled half heartedly "Jake! Oh my god! Where are you?! Are you ok?" I pretty much shouted into the phone "I'm at a hotel and no I'm not ok. I'll be back in the morning so don't worry I just needed to get away for the night" he replied "was it something I did or Andy?" I asked "no it's just me, I'm going through a rough time and I need to clear up my head. Tell the rest to not worry and that I'm going to be back in the morning" he replied quietly "you want to talk about it?" I asked "no, it's just my family. Too personal to share" he sighed it kind of sounded like he was about to cry. "what hotel are you at?" I asked "the garden inn but don't come to me, I'll see you in the morning" he promised "ok. See you in the morning" I sighed "bye Ash" he said and hung up. At least he seems ok, like not physically hurt. I went back to Andy told him the good news and went back to sleep next to him.

*Jake's POV*

After we hung up I began to pack my stuff up. I couldn't hurt Ashley, I couldn't hurt the band. I couldn't hurt Andy he never did anything to me. I screwed up by running away. It didn't help that I had slashes in my wrist and they were gushing blood. I walked out of the motel room and got into my car and drove home and before my eyes a car was swerving into me. Then everything went blank. Then there was pain. Excruciating pain


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Andy's POV*

I was happy to know that Jake was ok well from what ashley told me he was fine. My phone began to buzz it was an unfamiliar number but I decided to answer "hello?" I said "is this Andy Biersack?" a lady asked "yes, this is Andy why?" I demanded "your friend Jake was in an accident and he's not doing so good" she sighed "what do you mean accident?" I pressed getting anxious "he was driving and a drunk driver ran into him. Jake is on his way to being dead so if you have last words to say to him you might want to come down as soon as you can" the nurse explained the whole situation and hung up. I stood paralyzed when Ashley came up behind me "is everything ok?" he asked I just shook my head "what's wrong?" he asked and placed his hand on my shoulder looking at me with concern "J-jake is in the hospital" I stuttered "what?! Why?" Ashley asked demanding "car crash" was all I could say and before I could even blink we where in our car driving to the hospital. "Did they say where he was located?" Jinxx asked "still in surgery" I sighed "damn it Jake" Ashley growled and I patted his knee telling him to calm down. I knew Ashley felt something for Jake. Often times I wonder if Ashley should be with Jake instead of me. I have death following me around I shouldn't let Ashley carry that weight around with him too. I sighed thinking about it and Ashley looked up at me worried "I'm fine" I assured him "you sure?" he pressed "I'm totally fine" I replied even though it was a lie. Finally, we reached the hospital and found the waiting room. I was trapped in my thoughts thinking about Ashley and when we first met and how the band formed. I laughed silently to myself at some of the stupid stuff we have done. "you guys here for Jake?" a nurse asked walking towards us "yes, is he ok?!" we all asked in unison "in time, do you want to see him?" she asked "yes" we nodded and she led us into his room. "Jake?" Ashley asked and he turned his head looking over at us, he looked like he was in a lot of pain "h-hey g-guys" he whispered "oh Jake" Ashley sobbed and went over to his side along with Jinxx and C.C. I walked over to the group, I felt bad for jake getting hit by a drunk driver is never fun. "Andy..." he croaked "yes" I replied "I'm sorry for acting the way I did... Please let me stay in the band" he pleaded "of course you can stay" I chuckled. "sorry guys but visiting hours are over" the nurse informed us "aw" we all sighed and turned to say goodbye but jake was already asleep. The drive home was much better then the drive to the hospital. Ashley was quiet but I could understand just like when I was in the hospital he didn't want to leave Jake's side. I patted his knee and he looked at me I could see the worry in his eyes "Jake is going to be fine" I promised him "hope so" was all he said. Finally, we got home and Ashley and I went into our room and immediately fell asleep


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I could hear my phone buzzing again, but who would be calling at 4 in the morning I looked at the caller ID it was my sister(Andy doesn't really have a sister I'm just making extra characters) "hello?" I asked quietly not wanting to disturb Ashley "d-ad c-ame b-ack" she was sobbing and was obviously scared. Wait dad is back! "what did he do?" I snarled "he...he...killed mom..." she cried "HE WHAT!" I shouted full of rage I could feel my body trembling "he said...he's coming for you..." she sobbed "are you ok?" I asked I didn't care if that motherfucker came to me I can beat his ass "no... He tried to kill me too...but then i knocked him out with the technique you taught me.." she sighed "everything will be ok little sis...go live with Derek and I will deal with dad" I told her Derek is her best friend and could easily protect her "ok...be careful brother" she sobbed and hung up. I was full of rage. I got out of bed and started punching my punching bag. That son of a bitch! He killed mom! If I see him I'm going to murder him! I grabbed a near by knife and stabbed the punching bag over and over until it was no longer a punching bag. Then my phone buzzed again and it was my dad.. "what the fuck do you want!" I snarled "where the fuck are you?!" he growled "why in the fucking world would I fucking tell you where the fuck I am? YOU SON A BITCH! YOU KILLED MOM! IF YOU FIND ME I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HELL IS GOING TO FEEL LIKE! YOUR GOING TO REGRET EVER COMING BACK! YOUR A SICK FUCK AND DON'T EVEN DESERVE A FAIR SENTENCING YOU DESERVE HELL YOU DESERVE TORTURE! And when you find me I'll be sure to fucking give you torture you don't touch my family and get away with it" I yelled and punched the wall "not scared of you, you little prick!" he yelled back "if you come near me I swear to the devil that you will never see the light of day again! I will claw your eyes out! I will gut you and then make you taste it! I will burn you into a casserole" I smirked thinking of all of the possible ways to kill him "your going to regret talking to me like that" he said in a trembling voice "NO YOUR GOING TO REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" I yelled and hung up throwing my phone into the wall. I was fuming, trembling, sweating in anger. I've never been this angry in my life! I turned around and Ashley, Jinxx and C.C where all standing there with wide eyes and I just fell to my knees and threw my head back and screamed. Digging my nails into my head. Ashley came running to me and put his arms around me I turned into him and cried. He just looked up at Jinxx and C.C they all were worried. "what happened?" Ashley demanded "my dad...killed my mom" I hissed and none of the guys said a word. Before I knew it there was a banging at the door. "go to our room this will be ugly" I told Ashley nudging him "be careful" he sighed and none of my band members were in sight. I opened the door and sure enough it was my dad.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"hello Jared" I glared "well If it isn't Andy the homo" he snickered. I punched him so hard in the face that he flew a few feet back. He didn't say anything he just walked up and punched me in the stomach. Snickering he walked into my house and was looking around "where is your precious boyfriend?" he asked in a mocking way "not here" I lied. "your mom was a bitch you should be glad that she's dead" he added and I tackled him to the ground "don't you fucking talk about my mom like that you motherfucker!" I snarled and punched him. He grabbed my throat and began to squeeze my windpipe. I started to choking, coughing, wheezing I kicked him in the nuts causing him to fall on his knees in which I then kneed him in the gut. So far I was winning. He then grabbed a knife that was in his pocket and stabbed me in the leg "Fuck!" I screamed and fell to the floor. "so much for teaching me a lesson" he chuckled and was about to stab me again when he got knocked into the table and I saw Ashley standing in between me and my dad "you get the fuck away from him!" Ashley growled. "bitch you don't talk to me like that" he snarled and was about to charge at Ashley put Jinxx pinned his arms behind his back "your going to regret ever touching Andy you fucker" Jinxx growled then I saw C.C calling 911. My band was helping me with something they didn't need to be part of. I pushed myself up and walked towards my dad "have a nice life in prison" I chuckled and punched him again in which he tripped me causing me to fall onto my bad side I groaned in pain and I couldn't get up my arms wouldn't let me. I began to have flashbacks of when my mom was still alive. Caring and loving. I will miss her. I got back up for her sake and C.C looked confused "the line is down" he hissed "of course it is" I snarled and went over to my dad and punched him and kicked him he was my new punching bag. He somehow had another knife and stabbed Jinxx in the stomach and then attacked me. "your going to join her" he snarled but my fighting instincts kicked in and I kicked him hard in the gut and stepped on him not letting him to get up "there on there way" C.c told me and I saw Ashley helping Jinxx with his wound. How dare this asshole hurt one of my band mates. "oh and your guitarist, I was the one that hit him" he admitted "What!" All of us growled especially me and Jinxx tried to get up but Ashley pushed him back down "yup" he chuckled and I added more pressure finally the cops took him away and the medics came and took Jinxx. "that asshole deserves to die" I hissed "Andy...calm down" Ashley whispered soothingly. "sorry ash it's just been a rough night.." I sighed "I know..let's look at that leg of yours" he replied changing the subject. C.C went with Jinxx we would have gone but I needed to calm down first. Ashley helped me get to the couch and lifted up my pant leg so he could look at my wound. "it's pretty bad" he sighed "well if we go see Jinxx and jake later the doctors can stitch it up" I reminded him "are you sure your ready to go see them?" he asked "yeah I'll be ok" I smiled even though it was a false smile "then let's go" he sighed and I grabbed my car keys and we drove to the hospital in silence.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After my leg was stitched up we went to visit our friends. We decided to visit Jinxx first. C.C was still with him "how is he?" Ashley asked as we approached his bed "he's been better but luckily the knife didn't puncture any organs" C.C sighed "have you seen Jake yet?" I asked "nope, I've been with Jinxx. He lost a lot of blood so we are trying to give him blood through the IV's" He explained "well..at least he's alive" I said happily "yeah luckily" C.C chuckled "I'm going to go see Jake, Ash you want to come?" I asked "sure, C.C we will be right back" Ashley replied "ok let me know how he's doing" C.C answered and we walked up to Jakes room "I hope he's doing better" ash sighed "me too" I replied and we opened the door and he was awake. "hey jake" Ashley smiled "hey ash hey Andy" he chuckled and then grimaced in pain "how are you feeling?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder "better then yesterday" he chuckled "that's good I'm glad" Ashley smiled "Jinxx is in the hospital now" I informed him "what? What happened?!" Jake panicked "it's fine he got stabbed in the stomach" I hissed remembering my father and I accidentally dug my nails into jake's shoulder "ow" he grumbled "oh sorry" I sighed and sat down next to Ashely who was looking at me worriedly. "is everything all right?" Jake asked looking at me "yeah, just had a rough night is all" I shrugged "oh" Jake sighed "yeah it's no big deal" I shrugged again "It sure seems like a big deal" he pressed "it's nothing you need to worry about. Just get better" I chuckled. We walked out of Jakes room and went back to Jinxx.

"how's jake?" C.C asked hearing us approach the bed "he's doing alright" I replied looking at Jinxx who was in the hospital because of me. Jake is in here because of me to. I must have been trembling cause Ashley made me sit down. It's my fault. "it's my fault" I whispered hoping Ashley didn't hear that. Thankfully he didn't.

What's next? I get Ashley or C.C killed? No not going to happen.

I got up from my chair and walked out into the cold night air. No it's not my fault it's his. I growled at the thought of him. "Andy!" Ashley called out running towards me. Just when I was about to be in my lovers arms someone grabs me from behind and pulls me into a car. Before I could scream for help I felt dizzy, the darkness consuming me. The last thing I saw was Ashley crying as he had no idea what was going to happen to me. Neither did I but I'm beginning to not care.

~Ashley's POV~

No! Andy! He's gone someone snatched him. What if he gets killed? I ran back inside. "Andy's. Gone" I panted as I reached Jinxx's room "what do you mean gone?" C.C demanded "gone like someone snatched him gone" I replied "oh no not Andy" C.C replied weakly "we have to find him" I replied sternly "ash, he's Andy he will get out of any situation lets give him until tomorrow and if he's still not back then we go look for him" C.C answered focusing on Jinxx again. I stormed out of there. Fine I'll find him myself. I growled before running after my love.


	18. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

~back to Andy~

I felt a sharp pain inside my head... Causing me to wake up... Where was I? "hello" I called out and I heard the door opening "well well well looks like the bitch finally woke up" a voice sneered "where am I?" I groaned "where you belong" a voice hissed and kicked me in the side causing me to groan in pain. Then I remembered the hospital, jake and Jinxx, my father and my love running to me before I was grabbed. "wheres Ashely?" I panicked looking everywhere for him hoping he wasn't there "we left your little bitch to face his nightmares of loosing you" the tall guy snickered evilly. I lunged for the guys but something was wrong I was chained crap. "let me go!" I growled and thrashed against the chains. "you will do as we say unless you want us to hurt your precious sister" the big black guy replied moving so I can see my sister tied up in a chair "leave her alone!" I howled and yanked on the chains "then you will be a good boy and not escape" the tall guy replied "fine" I sighed giving in "no Andy!" my sister Alyssa cried struggling to get out of the ropes "shut her up blade" the tall guy shouted at the black guy who's name is blade. Blade slapped her getting her to shut up "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I roared in anger before a whip came down and struck me hard on my chest I yelled in pain. "shut up" the tall guy demanded "bryce should we take her out of here?" blade asked "no leave her here" Bryce chuckled and struck me again causing another scream to escape my mouth "no! Leave my brother alone!" Alyssa shouted in rage before getting slapped again. I struggled against the chains trying to get free of them "no point in struggling" Bryce sighed "I will not give up" I snarled "blade lets get some tools to torture them with" bruce chuckled "yes lets" blade snickered before leaving the room leaving Alyssa and I here alone. "Andy!" Alyssa cried escaping her ropes and running to me "go get ashley" I whispered "not going without you" she replied "go now before they come back" I urged "I'll find Ashley" she assured me and ran off. Go sister be safe. I sighed in the darkness waiting for the pricks to get back. When they did and they noticed Alyssa gone they stabbed me in the stomach. I screamed into the night. Hurry Alyssa I can't last much longer.


	19. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

~Alyssa's POV~

I must find ashley! I promised Andy. I ran into town hoping to find him at their home he wasn't there. I ran to the hospital and ran into C.C "where's Ashley?" I demanded "he ran off why?" C.C replied "Andy is captured... And they are torturing him! He needs ashley" I answered shaking a little "hop in my car i will show you where he most likely is." C.C demanded "ok" I sighed and we drove off before we saw Ashley's motorcycle parked in front of a diner. I ran out of the car and thanked C.C before he drove off and ran into Ashley's arms "who are you?" he asked a little creeped out "Andy's sister. He needs you Ashley! Now! Might not have much time left" I sobbed thinking about my brother. "take me there now!" he snarled and we ran out of the diner got on his motorcycle and drove into the night.

~Ashley's POV~

Andy's in trouble. We are the only ones that can save him. I sped up as Alyssa told me what happened. I will kill these bastards for torturing my love. We got to a cabin and I ran inside punching the two dudes that came at me with knives I didn't care I ran down to the cellar and found Andy chained up barely alive.

~Andy's POV~

I barely had the energy to look up to see who was there... Ashley! He came! "oh god Andy" he sniffled walking over to me examining my wound "be-careful-they-might-get-you" I whispered "shh let's get you down" he replied and cut the chains off and allowed me to lean on his shoulder "the back way" I groaned pointing to the door closest to where we were located. We ran outside before I started loosing my strength. My knees started to buckle under me. "no no come on Andy we are almost there" Ashley cooned that's when we heard footsteps behind us. Ashley ran faster, I tried to catch up with him holding my stomach so my insides don't spill out everywhere. Finally we reached Ashley's motorcycle. Alyssa was already waiting for us. Ashley was in front I was in the middle and Alyssa was behind me. She held onto me placing her had on my stomach helping the best she could with the bleeding. We drove away from the danger and entered the world of peace.


End file.
